I Want A Mom
by Statiic97
Summary: Luke realizes just how neglectful Liz has been in Jess's life


I didn't write this

My friend sent this to me because she's too afraid of horrible reviews to post herself

So here it is the Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Gilmore Girls or Rugrats or anything to do with them and neither does my friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke was beyond pissed he had just gotten a call from the principal and was told quite smugly that since Jess had skipped a ton of days there was no way he was going to graduate this year and would have to retake the whole year again and he was just about to walk into the apartment when he stopped at the door and overheard Jess's voice talking into the phone

"Look Mom please I promise I'll try harder next year."

Luke smirked _Guess Liz found out about Jess's school dilema._

"Mom please I'm sorry I know I screwed up but.."

Silence

"You do?"

Jess sounded hurt and just about close to tears at this point. Luke was shocked _Jeez Liz what are you telling him? _

"I'm sorry" it came out like a whisper and was filled with raw emotion Luke chose that point to enter the room and what he saw crushed him. Jess was sitting with his back to the wall loosely holding the phone in his hand and tears streaming down his face he looked up at Luke when he entered but didn't make any attempt to wipe his face or hide it he just looked pathitic and defeated. Luke motioned for the phone and after having to grab it from his distraught nephew held it to his ear and heard his own sister's voice saying

"Honestly you can't do anything right can you? Now Luke will send you back here and I will have to clear out your old room for your dumb-ass and Martan swore that he was going to let me move in with him,but now no way is that happening. You had better hope he doesn't mind having to live with a dumb-ass like you. Did you ever consider that maybe I had decided to move nope of course not god why did I ever keep you? Maybe I should have listined to Jimmy and gotten an abortion then maybe he wouldn't have left and then-"

But by that time Luke had had enough and hung up the phone and knelt next to Jess who was curled up in a ball, hugging his knees, and still crying

"Jess I-"

But Luke didn't know what to say. What do you say to a teenager who's mom tells him she wishes she had had an abortion instead of the kid.

"Why does she hate me?" Jess looked up at his uncle with eyes full of pain and misery

"I thought mothers were supposed to love their kids even when they screw up."

"Jess look your mother doesn't hate you she loves you." But after that phone call even Luke doubted those words. Jess gave him a look of disbelief and they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity til Jess asked

"So when do I leave?"

Luke looked at Jess shocked "What are you talking about? Do you honestly think I would send you back to her after what I just heard?"

"Because I screwed up and now I'm not graduating and you said that if I didn't finish school I had to go back."

Luke looked taken aback "Jess, after what I just heard I don't care if you ever leave this apartment I'm not sending you back to live with Liz."

Jess looked at Luke in disbelief "Really?" his voice full of hope.

"Yes really because whether or not your mother loves you or cares about you I do and nothing you do will change that."

Jess looked at his uncle and looked as if he doubted his uncle's words til Luke pulled him into a hug and Jess broke apart sobbing on his shoulder while Luke held him while he cried till eventually Jess fell asleep in Luke's arms and Luke carried him to his room and set him down on his bed he was about to get up and give his _sister_ a call when he heard Jess mutter something and Luke bent to hear it "I just want her to love me." he was almost pleading to make the wish come true but Luke just loked sadly at Jess and stroked his hair and said "I know." Jess whimpered and fell back asleep as he was getting up he noticed something in one of Jess's books and bent to see what it was. It was a drawing of what looked like a small boy standing on the edge of the picture while two adults danced in the center the kid looked sad and the adults were happily ignoring him. The people were labeled the kid was labeled Me and the two adults were labeled "Mommy and Dan" Luke looked sadly at the picture and looked over at his nephew sleeping judging from the picture he would guess that Jess had been four when he had drawn this and Luke was again just about to leave when he noticed words on the back of the paper these had been written later but they were none the less sad and lonely sounding.

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever_

_I want a mom to take my hand and make it feel like a holiday_

_A mom who tucks me in at night and chases the monsters away_

_I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullby and if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever forever_

_And when she says to me I will always be there to watch and protect me _

_I don't have to be scared and when she says to me I will always love you _

_I won't have to worry cuz I know that it's true_

_I want a mom when I get lonely who will take the time to play_

_A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray_

_I want a mom._

Luke could feel tears running down his face and noticed at the bottom it said "from the rugrats movie" still that Jess even had to write this maybe if he showed it to her _No she had her chance to be a mother to Jess and she let it pass her by and she will never see him again if it was my choice._ But Luke knew it wasn't it was Jess's but as long as he lived with his uncle she would never go near him again he got up and made for the door. He looked at Jess one more time and whispered

"Don't worry Jess I swear you aren't going back to her not if I can help it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's it what did you think Good? Bad?


End file.
